Celebrity Big Brother 12
Celebrity Big Brother 12 was the twelfth series of the reality television series Celebrity Big Brother. It launched on 22 August 2013 three days after the fourteenth regular series final in two parts. The series ended after 23 days on 13 September 2013, with Charlotte Crosby voted the winner by the public. It continued to air on Channel 5 as part of a two-year contract with Endemol, which secured the show until 2014. It was the fifth celebrity series to air on Channel 5 and the eighth series of Big Brother to air on the broadcaster overall since they acquired the show. This was the first celebrity edition to be hosted by Emma Willis. Willis continued to host Big Brother's Bit On The Side alongside Rylan Clark and AJ Odudu. This series also saw the return of viewers voting to 'Save', a format that was not used in the prior fourteenth regular series. Pre-series Logo The official new eye logo for the series was released on 1 August 2013. The new logo design follows the same pattern as for Big Brother 14, but with a new golden theme. The new icon features the doors, drawers and wooden frame of the fourteenth civilian series’ eye – but it has been recoloured in gold and navy blue to give it a VIP feel to tie in with the 'posh' theme of this series. Unlike most Celebrity Big Brother eyes, this logo does not feature the "star" in the centre. Presenters On 2 April, Emma Willis was officially announced as the host of Celebrity Big Brother after previous host Brian Dowling was removed. Willis will also present Celebrity Big Brother's Bit on the Side alongside Rylan Clark and AJ Odudu, who replaced Alice Levine and Jamie East from the fourteenth regular series. Sponsorship The series sponsor is SuperCasino website and television programme (that airs nightly on Channel 5) SuperCasino. Teasers From 16 August 2013, Channel 5 began screening a ten-second trailer celebrating the return of the series. The trailer featured the obligatory voiceover of Marcus Bentley, and showcased the newest Celebrity Big Brother logo. House Pictures of the House were released on 22 August 2013. The House contained a 'posh' theme, with luxurious fittings in and outside of the Celebrity Big Brother compound. This was in stark contrast to the eco-style house that was in use just three days before in the fourteenth regular series. Kitchen (CBB12).jpg|Kitchen Dining table (CBB12).jpg|Dining area Lounge (CBB12).jpg|Seating area Gym (CBB12).jpg|Gym Garden (CBB12).jpg|Garden Treehouse.jpg|Tree House article-2400233-1B69CA8C000005DC-71_634x423.jpg|Entrance celebrity-big-brother-2013-house-summer-02.jpg|Bedroom Housemates A total of 13 housemates entered the Big Brother House in this series. On Day 1, the original 13 housemates entered the Big Brother House. Cult of Celebrity On launch night, it was revealed that there was a place adjacent to the Diary Room known as 'The Temple.' Later, Lauren, Louie and Sophie were chosen by Big Brother to become the first three cult celebrities who would live in The Temple in secret, away from the rest of the housemates. It was then announced that they would have the power to nominate three housemates of their choice to face the first public vote. Note: The cult celebrities, after putting forward their recommendations as to which housemate should be nominated, decided to nominate this housemate to face the first public vote. Summary |- | Exits || *Courtney and Louie were the sixth and seventh celebrities respectively to be evicted from the house. |- ! style="width:6%;" | Day 23 | Exits || *Vicky was the eighth housemate to leave the house. She was shortly followed by Mario, who was then followed by Carol and Lauren. Charlotte was announced as the winner of the series, meaning Abz was this year's runner-up. |} Tasks Nominations table Notes * As the first three cult celebrities, Lauren, Louie and Sophie were given the power to nominate three housemates of their choice to face the public vote. However, in a twist Big Brother announced that the public had been choosing them. * Shortly after surviving the first eviction, Ron and Vicky were given the power to nominate one housemate of their choice to automatically face the public vote. They chose Louie. * As well as finding out they were nominated, Bruce, Courtney, Lauren, Louie and Sophie were shown who nominated them. Nominations totals Category:Celebrity Big Brother UK